


The Psychic Paper

by JaceDexter



Series: Flash Fiction [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: wholockians, Crime Scene, Crossover, Flash Fiction, It is Sherlock Holmes after all, Mentions of Death, Or is it training, Psychic Paper, Who lock, Who's the real genius?, Wholock, an idea, more of a headcannon, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceDexter/pseuds/JaceDexter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are visited by two new detectives on a scene of a crime 'Dectective Smith' and 'Ms Donna Noble' but something doesn't add up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Psychic Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Very short idea that I had and couldn't get out of my head. So I wrote this little piece intending on expanding but I'm lazy. Here you are. 
> 
> Enjoy

The crime scene was the cleanest this week. John and Sherlock had been chasing a serial mass murderer who liked to be... Creative in his murders. This one was by far the cleanest with only a chalk-like substance marked in weird symbols and patterns around the body and bits of what looked like shattered glass surrounding the victim. She was another young blonde girl who looked barely out of her teens, like the rest of the victims. Poor girl had been knocked out without a chance. 

Footsteps echoed around the empty warehouse as Sherlock analysed the crime scene and John examined the body. The police had put barriers on the outside to keep workers and civilians out. 

"And who are you two then?" Sherlock asked, not glancing up from the glass fragment in his hand. 

The woman glanced towards the man expectantly as he pulled a small black ID wallet. 

"Detective Smith and Ms Donna Noble. We're with Scotland Yard. "

"Newbies then eh?" John asked cheerfully as he examined the fresh corpse. "What did you do wrong to get this job?" He looked up from the body and at the psychic paper. 

"Hang on! That paper is blank!" John quickly stood up. 

"What? No its not!" the doctor cried indignantly. 

Sherlock glanced up unimpressed. 

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm?"

"They're holding up a blank piece of paper! I don't think they're from Scotland yard."

Sherlock looked up once more and scrutinised the psychic paper. 

"No its not. It's got their credentials on it. Honestly John."

John stood gaping like a fish at the blank paper before him. He swore it was blank. Hastily the doctor put his 'credentials' away. This is not what The Doctor had planned after all.


End file.
